1. Field
Embodiments relate to a donor substrate and a method of forming a transfer pattern using the donor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of forming an organic/inorganic pattern (hereinafter, referred to as a transfer pattern) on a transfer-target substrate, a light-to-heat transfer method may be used. For instance, the light-to-heat transfer method may be used to form an organic light emitting device.